


食缘

by CroWsouL



Category: KAKAHARU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	食缘

鸣人离开父母回到日本，重新申请大学后便入住在卡卡西的公寓内。

公寓不大，两个人住刚刚好。

早上，卡卡西送鸣人去学校，再去料理店。

晚上，鸣人放学直接去料理店等卡卡西一起回公寓。

他们和普通的情侣们一样，一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起逛街，一起发呆，一起做爱。

窗帘没有拉拢严实，鸣人透过中间的缝隙望见窗外漆黑的夜空。

卡卡西注意到身下的人一瞬间的走神，“看什么呢？”

“窗帘没拉好。”

卡卡西向后看了一眼，只是一条缝隙而已，“不用管，住这么高没人看得到。”一手揽过鸣人的腰，使两人的上半身紧紧相贴。

手摸到鸣人的内裤边，探进去熟门熟路的掰开屁逢，手指插进菊穴中。他不喜欢过于繁琐的前戏，甚至很少口交。倒不是嫌弃口交脏什么的，就是不喜欢做爱的时候花样太多，卡卡西在性爱方面意外的传统。

鸣人深知卡卡西做爱的习惯。他记得第一次和卡卡西做爱，从头到尾都是传教士体位。他原本以为卡卡西是顾及自己第一次，所以采用这个最具有安全感最传统的体位，没想到从此以后他们只要做爱第一个姿势都是传教士体位。

双臂攀上卡卡西肌肉紧实的肩膀，鼻尖抵在对方的肩头上，隐约可以嗅到残留的沐浴露的清香。

卡卡西单手拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一个避孕套递给鸣人，“来，帮我撕开来。”

鸣人试了几下没撕开，“手上出汗了，撕不开。”

卡卡西重又从鸣人的手里拿回避孕套，用牙齿咬住锯齿处撕开包装，往自己已经勃起的阴茎上套去。

阴茎在对方的屁缝间来回摩擦了几下，“我进去了。”

鸣人放松臀部的肌肉，等待着卡卡西的进入。“喔...”感到后穴被撑开，微微有点胀感。果然做爱这种事情，不管做多少次，被穿刺的一刹那永远会因为一种说不清道不明的侵入感叹一声。

“感觉怎么样？”卡卡西没有立马开始律动。除了在日常生活中，在性事中他也是个绅士，他会体贴对方的感受。

“动吧。”

卡卡西开始自己的律动，节奏缓慢而均匀。活塞运动了几十下后，撑起支撑在鸣人身旁两侧的双臂，改为环抱住鸣人腰肢，手摩挲着对方凹陷的性感腰窝，加快速度大力抽插起来。

鸣人抬起双腿，环住卡卡西健硕的腰。双手十指不自觉的插入卡卡西灰白色的发丝之间。

“像刚才那样动。”

“这样？”卡卡西连续几下深深的穿刺。

“不是，这个之前的那样。”

卡卡西几浅一深的抽插了几下，“这样？”

“再快点儿。”

“这样？”

“嗯...啊~”鸣人发出一声销魂的呻吟，“就...就是这样。”

卡卡西极其配合的，按照鸣人想要的方式狠狠的抽插了数十回，他的鬓发已经被汗水浸湿黏在脸侧。额前的汗珠随着重力的作用低落在鸣人的脸颊上。“我的小祖宗，你真是要了我的老命。”

“嘿嘿。这样真的好舒服。”鸣人抬头轻咬住卡卡西的嘴唇，两人湿吻起来。

卡卡西休息了约莫十秒，绷紧腰间的肌肉，用前所未有达到的力度操干起来，直把鸣人操的再也压抑不住呻吟声，在他身下胡乱的浪叫起来。

床板被震得吱吱作响，鸣人知道卡卡西要高潮了。

卡卡西释放出精液过后，从鸣人体内退出来。他摘下避孕套又从床头柜里拿出一个新的。

做爱和吃饭是一样的，一次太少，两次刚好，三次就有些撑了。

套上新的避孕套，卡卡西搂住鸣人一个翻身，让对方趴在自己身上。刚要插入却被制止了动作。

“怎么？不想要了？”

“不是，我想换个姿势。”

卡卡西意识到自己和鸣人做爱一直先是传教士体位，然后第二发让鸣人趴在自己身上算是翻了个面的传教士体位。他大概没考虑到年轻人喜欢换换花样，“你想什么姿势？”

鸣人趴在卡卡西身上，手指戳着对方的胸肌，“我也不知道该用什么姿势，和你做之前也没和别人做过。就想换换姿势，感受一下不同的感觉。”

卡卡西抓住正在自己胸口使坏的手指，放至唇边吻了吻，“坐着或者站着。”

“那坐着吧，下次换站着。”

卡卡西起身背靠墙壁坐下，示意鸣人坐到自己的大腿上来。

先前已经来过一发了，因此鸣人的后穴还是松软的状态。卡卡西扣住对方的腰肢，没给任何前兆，阴茎对准后穴直接将人往下一摁。

“啊啊啊——”

听到鸣人尖叫般的呻吟，卡卡西邪气一笑，牙齿轻轻斯磨着娇嫩的耳廓，“这样爽不爽？”

突然地贯穿，鸣人只觉得自己被牢牢钉在了某个物体之上。他一时说不出话，额头抵在卡卡西的肩膀上，缓了许久。“好深。”

卡卡西托着鸣人的臀上下律动，这个姿势使得他享受抽插带来快感的同时又能贪恋起对方柔软Q弹的臀肉。

鸣人感到托住自己臀部的双手不停地用力抓弄着，小声的责备道，“轻点抓，会留下红印的。”

第二发的时间总是会比第一发来的持久，鸣人在卡卡西怀里几乎软成了一滩泥。他干脆放松全身的肌肉，任由卡卡西操弄。他放空脑袋，凭本能体会着快感。

性爱的美好固然是攀上顶端的那一刻，但只要经历了许多次过后，才知道比起那一刻灭顶的快感，在抵达这快感的途中，寻觅般的快感更加令人着迷。

鸣人在这寻寻觅觅的快感中等待着卡卡西带他升入天堂的那一刹。

卡卡西在感受到一股热流涌向大脑，太阳穴随之开始突突直跳。他握住鸣人的阴茎快速撸动起来。

喘息声在两人之间愈发浓烈，几乎是同一时间一起射出了精液。

高潮过后，卡卡西就着插入的姿势抱着鸣人一起躺下，他迷恋鸣人体内的炙热和柔软。

“累了就睡吧，等下我抱你去洗澡。”

鸣人没有回答，他好似已经睡着了。

卡卡西抚摸着怀中人儿的头发，又透过窗帘露出的缝隙望向窗外，他的思绪随着倾泻而入的月光一块飘袅起来，飘到过去，一年前。


End file.
